Kau Atau Aku?
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Janji itu masih mengikat mereka setelah dia memiliki hubungan hampir selama satu setengah tahun. Sasuke melanggar janjinya, tapi bukankah Sakura juga begitu? Ia menjauhi Sasuke karena ia cemburu. Jadi, siapa yang bersalah?/ Kekuatan persahabatan dan cinta tak dapat ditunjukkan ketika kalian merasa bahagia. Tapi justru kekuatannya diuji dalam suatu rintangan./ Mind to RnR?


A/N:

Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel **Refrain** yang filmnya dibintangi Afgan sama Maudy Ayunda, juga terinspirasi dari fic **Me and Him **punya **Ishikawa Ayica**. Tapi tentu saja dengan alur dan watak para karakter yang berbeda-beda.

Silahkan membaca :v

* * *

**Kau Atau Aku?**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Janji itu masih mengikat mereka setelah dia memiliki hubungan hampir selama satu setengah tahun. Sasuke melanggar janjinya, tapi bukankah Sakura juga begitu? Ia menjauhi Sasuke karena ia cemburu. Jadi, siapa yang bersalah?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kekuatan persahabatan dan cinta tak dapat ditunjukkan ketika kalian merasa bahagia. Tapi justru kekuatannya diuji dalam suatu rintangan yang memiliki dua garis finish. Keutuhan, atau perpisahan._

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno menatap malas riak air yang ditimbulkan dari sekumpulan ikan berwarna oranya keemasan seukuran satu hasta yang berebut memakan pakan ikan yang baru saja ditebarkan oleh sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecilnya yang tengah berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kolam, terus saja menaburkan pakan ikan berwarna merah dan hijau itu ke permukaan kolam.

"Kau kenapa, Saku? Tampangmu murung terus." Sasuke Uchiha menepuk tangannya yang kotor setelah pakan ikan di telapak tangannya habis. Ia membetulkan kacamata minus yang dikenakannya.

Bahu Sakura menurun, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan malas. "Besok sudah mulai sekolah di SMA. Aku masih ingin di SMP, lebih nyaman, bebas dan menyenangkan." Usai bicara, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di gazebo berwarna cokelat tua itu. Gazebo ini telah berdiri di halaman belakang rumah Sakura sejak lima tahun silam dan menjadi tempat favorit Sakura dan Sasuke berkumpul dan bermain.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah gazebo dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Pasti menyenangkan, kau mendapat teman baru, guru baru. Atau mungkin... pacar baru."

Sakura bangkit lagi. "Ayo kita berjanji!" mata yang berwarna hijau bening itu berbinar menatap sahabat di sebelahnya. "Jika kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita demi seorang gadis, kau takkan kumaafkan. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Sasuke merenung sejenak, memikirkan konsekuensi tentang janji yang ingin diikat Sakura padanya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam berputar, menatap ikan-ikan yang berenang bolak-balik mengelilingi kolam dari batu seukuran tiga meter itu. Ia kembali menatap Sakura yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Ditariknya topi merah Sakura yang bertuliskan _WOLES _itu kemudian dipakainya di kepalanya sendiri. "Baiklah, aku setuju!"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil kembali topinya yang dikenakan Sasuke, kemudian ia berpose dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk tanda centang dan diletakkandi bawah dagu. "Kau tak cocok pakai topi, Sasuke. Cocoknya itu kan sama cewek kece kayak aku!" pamernya dengan menyengir.

Sasuke mendengus. "Iya, untuk menutupi jidat lebarmu, kan?"

Sakura merengut. "Tuan jenius, berhentilah menghina orang yang lemah tak berdaya sepertiku ini." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ngomong ngomong Sasuke, apa kau tak ingin berganti gaya rambut? Gaya _harajuku _atau _emo _kupikir bagus."

Sasuke menggeleng, ia sepertinya masih betah dengan rambutnya yang seperti tikus jatuh ke parit. Lurus ke bawah, tidak ada gaya sama sekali. "Alami lebih bagus, Saku."

Sakura mendengus, sementara bahunya sedikit turun. "Ayolah Sasuke, gaya itu sudah kuno. Kau seperti jamur lama-lama dengan rambut mengkilap itu. Kau pasti akan tampan kalau melepas kacamata, lalu rambutmu bergaya _emo_. Dijamin, deh!" Sakura mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura sejenak. Demi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, yah setidaknya ia memberikan jawaban yang tidak terlalu mengecewakan. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan."

"Hei, kalau misalnya kita tidak sekelas lagi bagaimana?" Sakura kini menaikkan kakinya yang semula menggantung di depan gazebo, menekuknya dan memeluknya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara, matanya sedari tadi masih menatap ikan mas Sakura yang tak ada lelahnya berputar-putar keliling kolam itu. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Sakura, "Rumah kita bersebelahan. Kurasa itu cukup."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya. "Ayo masuk, kupikir pasta buatan _kaasan _sudah jadi. Bau daging tunanya sudah tercium." Sakura segera menurunkan kakinya kembali dan memakai sandal berwarna _pink_nya. Ia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya menuju meja makan. "_Kaasan_, pastanya sudah jadi, kan?"

Mebuki Haruno masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di panci alumunium yang ada di atas kompor listrik mereka. "Sebentar, Sakura-_chan_. Masih belum begitu matang."

Sakura memilih menunggu di meja makan, Sasuke mengikuti gadis berambut _pink _yang agak tomboy itu dan duduk di hadapannya. "Kau sepertinya sudah cukup lapar." Sasuke memperhatikan tatapan Sakura pada panci yang sedang digunakan ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Padahal kupikir membuat pasta itu cepat dan mudah." Ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Tinggal masukkan bahannya ke dalam panci, tunggu sampai lembut. Paling cuma lima menit."

"Tapi sausnya belum dibuat." Sasuke menambahkan. Ia juga ikut-ikutan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang berlainan arah dengan Sakura, membuat kepala mereka sejajar.

Sakura meniup sejumput poni yang menutupi matanya, "Kan tinggal beli di minimarket. Di TV juga banyak kok yang sudah diiklankan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menoleh ketika aroma pasta memenuhi hidungnya, Mebuki tengah menuangkan saus _hot tuna _yang telah dipanaskannya di atas tumpukan _curly pasta _itu.

"Nah, ini pastanya. Minumnya ambil sendiri di kulkas, ya." Mebuki meletakkan dua piring pasta di atas meja makan berwarna cokelat terang itu. "_Kaasan _menonton TV di depan kalau kalian membutuhkan _Kaasan_."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menunggu ibunya pergi dari meja makan. Diaduknya pasta yang masih panas itu, agar sausnya merata ke seluruh pasta. "Pasti _Kaasan _menonton gossip lagi." Cibirnya sebelum memasukkan sesuap pasta ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mulai menikmati kudapan siang pemberian ibu Sakura. Rasa panas, pedas dari cabe dan asin dari daging tuna bercampur menjadi satu di dalam mulutnya.

Mereka berdua menikmati pengganjal perut mereka dengan lahap sampai sausnya tidak tersisa di pinggiran piring sama sekali. Mungkin enak dan lapar sudah tidak beda jauh lagi. Kedua remaja lima belas tahun itu kemudian bermain _playstation _di kamar Sakura. Tak heran, Sakura adalah gadis yang menyukai _games _cowok lengkap dengan segala majalah _update_ tentang _game _terbaru, maka langsung dibelinya.

.

Sakura memencet sebuah tombol berbentuk lingkaran berwarna oranye di _joystick_nya. Karakter dalam layar yang dikendalikan dirinya bergerak mengayunkan tangannya, meninju seorang pembalap sepeda di sebelahnya.

"AKH, SIAL!" Sasuke meletakkan _joystick _yang dipegangnya ketika karakter yang dikendalikan Sakura meninju karakternya, membuat karakter bernama _Cosmo _itu terjatuh dari sepedanya, membiarkan Sakura yang memakai karakter _Tara _itu mencapai garis finish perlombaan lebih dahulu.

"Hahaha!" Sakura tertawa dengan bangga, tangannya menunjuk Sasuke yang kalah darinya. "Sudah tahu kan, kalau aku jagonya bermain _game _ini."

"Hn. Sudah, ganti kaset saja. Aku mau yang lebih seru."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu memencet tombol di pojok kanan PS2 nya, membuat _CD room_nya keluar. Sakura segera mengembalikan kaset bergambar orang menaiki sepeda gunung yang bertuliskan _Downhill Domination _itu ke dalam album kasetnya, lalu mengambil lagi sebuah kaset PS yang bertuliskan _Smackdown_.

_Selera yang aneh, kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah menatap kerumunan siswa kelas X yang mengerubungi mading untuk mencari tahu kelas apa yang mereka masuki. Sementara ia dan Sasuke hanya menunggu sampai para manusia itu mencari kelas mereka masing-masing agar mereka dapat mencari kelas mereka dengan tenang tanpa desakan dari siswa lain untuk segera menyingkir.

Sasuke menatap dengan tenang empat lembar kertas yang bentuknya agak lecek itu, mencari namanya yang sudah pasti tertera di salah satu lembaran itu. "Aku kelas X-1. Kau?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang masih sibuk menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas kertas itu.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Ah, ini dia! Aku kelas X-3. Kita tidak sekelas, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ke kelasku dulu. Nanti kabari aku."

"Ya. _Bye." _Sakura melenggang pergi menuju lantai tiga, tempat kelasnya. Sementara kelas Sasuke berada di lantai dua. Dalam perjalanannya, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu tua dengan poni rata. Ia sempat melirik _badge name _yang ada di baju gadis itu.

"Hei!"

Panggilan Sakura pada gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu membuat ia berhenti. Gadis itu berbalik pelan dan menatap Sakura. "Kau memanggilku?" suaranya terdengar lembut dan anggun.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menghampiri gadis yang terpaut jarak beberapa langkah dengannya. "Kau Hinata Hyuuga, kan?" setelah melihat gadis itu mengangguk, Sakura melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kita sekelas. Aku tadi sempat melihat namamu di mading."

Mata gadis itu yang berwarna seperti batu _amethyst _membulat. "Be.. benarkah? Syukurlah. Ku.. kupikir tinggal aku saja yang belum masuk ke kelas. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Aku Sakura Haruno, panggil saja Sakura." Tangannya itu disambut oleh Hinata. "Nah, ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Ajaknya pada gadis itu.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Sakura menuju lantai tiga. Sepertinya sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya sulit mendapatkan teman. Beruntunglah ia bertemu Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha memperhatikan guru berambut perak yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Bangku di sebelahnya masih kosong, belum ada siswa yang ingin duduk bersamanya. Seandainya ada Sakura, mungkin sekarang ia sudah ramai berceloteh bersama gadis itu.

Srekk

"Ma.. maaf.."

Sasuke langsung melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki kelas. Gadis itu memakai jaket dan syal di lehernya. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau ini masih musim semi. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Tatapannya berhenti pada bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju bangku itu. Wajahnya pucat meskipun ia cantik. Matanya sayu sementara pipinya cekung.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, lalu menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Hai, namamu siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Mata gadis itu yang sewarna dengan batu _aquamarine _menatapnya dengan mendalam. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kau?"

Bibir pucat nan kering gadis itu membentuk lengkungan senyuman, "Nama yang bagus, aku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. Tangan kecil Ino terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. "Kenapa kau memakai syal di musim semi?" Sasuke mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Aku sakit." Tangan Ino bergerak perlahan untuk membuka syal ungu yang dikenakannya. Terdapat beberapa selang yang ada pada leher jenjang gadis itu. "Beberapa hari lalu aku habis melakukan kemoterapi."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau sakit apa?"

Ino tersenyum. "Kanker otak stadium dua."

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru?" Sakura membetulkan topinya dan memakai topi itu kebalik, bagian panjang yang seperti cocor bebek itu menghadap ke belakang.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Namanya Ino. Kau?"

Sakura juga ikut mengangguk. "Namanya Hinata. Dia gadis pemalu, baik, anggun, manis pula. Waktu di kantin saja aku yang harus memesan. Katanya ia tidak berani pada penjaga kantin yang kelihatan kejam."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum. "Ino orangnya baik dan cantik. Dia menderita kanker otak, wajahnya pucat sekali."

Sakura berhentik sejenak. "Pasti dia sangat cantik. Saking cantiknya, sel kanker saja naksir sama dia." Ucap Sakura sembrono.

Sasuke menarik pelan rambut Sakura. "Sahabatku ini kejamnya tak berubah."

Sakura meringis pelan akibat tarikan Sasuke pada rambutnya. Ia kemudian menarik kacmata Sasuke dan melepasnya. "Aku kan hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Mereka kembali berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
